Demon eyes
by K's Dandelion
Summary: [AU] Nunca supo exactamente lo que su corazón quería, no hasta el día en el que había salido al bosque. Fue el instante preciso en que sus ojos se encontraron con otros más salvajes y primitivos del color del oro, ¿o del fuego? [Reto: La Pareja Ideal, del foro Hazme el amor] •Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon eyes**

[AU] [Reto: La Pareja Ideal, del foro Hazme el amor]

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon.

 _Bueno, ya que se supone que debo escribir sobre mi pareja perfecta, recalcaré que mi_ _ **OTP**_ _es el_ _ **InuYasha/Kagome**_ _. *4ever 'n ever 'n ever.*_

 _Después del prólogo este fic tendrá solo un capítulo más. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial a_ _ **Corazón de Mazapán**_ _._

 **{*—Prólogo—*}**

Para aquellos que viven rodeados de deberes y obligaciones obtenidas al nacer era como vivir una vida en tonos monótonos de blanco y negro. Kagome Higurashi lo sabía muy bien. Vivir en una jaula de oro, como un pequeño hermoso pajarillo que cantaba cada día para satisfacer a sus amos y ansiaba con desplegar las alas y volar lejos, en busca de algo que muchos llamaban libertad.

La familia de los Higurashi era conocida en todas las tierras del Oeste del Sengoku Jidai, en la tierra del sol naciente. Decían que eran descendientes de los más poderosos monjes aunque nadie podía probarlo más allá de con palabras. Era una familia poderosa y su nombre era temido en muchos lugares. Eran los gobernantes de todas esas tierras. Su nombre se había mantenido gracias a que todos los primogénitos de esa familia habían sido hombres, pero con el nacimiento de Kagome todo el lazo fue roto. Ella fue la primogénita de esa generación, aunque luego le siguiera su hermano menor, Sôta.

Fue prometida desde la cuna con uno de los generales más importantes del ejército, unos veinte años mayor que ella, quien solo tenía doce años.

Cuando las personas comenzaron a notar que los demonios que habitaban la zona deseaban tomar a la chica como venganza hacia su padre, este decidió encerrarla en su palacio para que jamás se le tocara. Nadie había visto su rostro jamás, solo aquellos que frecuentaban el castillo. Llegaban, gracias a eso, los rumores a varias aldeas. Decían que era una niña hermosa con el cabello levemente rizado, con destellos azulados pero de color ébano. Que sus ojos azules eran profundos como los océanos y que, cuando cumpliera catorce, la casarían con un general de un ejército que pocos conocían.

Desde pequeña fue educada por los más famosos sabios del Japón antiguo. Todo aquel que llegaba a conocer su rostro era considerado _casi_ un ser divino. Era como si todo lo que ella representaba era solo divinidad, pureza y belleza, aunque muy pocos le habían visto el rostro.

El palacio en donde residía era enorme y muy lujoso, ubicado cerca del centro de las tierras que le pertenecían a su padre. La villa construida alrededor del palacio trabajaba para ellos y los soldados siempre estaban presentes. Un hermoso y enorme bosque se encontraba a tan solo un kilómetro del palacio. A veces las personas veían luces y divinidades dentro de ese extraño lugar en el que muy pocos entraban. Se escuchaban los rumores de que el bosque pertenecía a uno de los demonios más poderosos, pero que este no tenía interés en los humanos y por eso jamás nadie lo había visto.

Kagome solía oír muchas maravillas sobre ese bosque, deseando que su padre la dejara salir para poder conocer el mundo a su alrededor. Deseaba conocer la fauna y la flora que había en el lugar, deseaba aprender a trepar un árbol para poder ver las estrellas desde arriba. Deseaba y anhelaba demasiadas cosas desde siempre.

Vivió encerrada por más de trece años hasta que la noticia de la muerte de su prometido llegó a sus oídos. Él había muerto en manos de un demonio desconocido. Había llegado a sentir lástima por él, pero jamás lo había conocido y no pudo sentirse triste. Su padre casi se había vuelto loco al oír la noticia, exclamando a voz de grito que quien sería aquel que podría protegerla de todos.

Ese día, al ver la desesperación de su padre, había decidido que quería aprender a defenderse. Fue así como le permitieron practicar arquería, pero jamás pudo utilizar las flechas como un arma. Se arco fue guardado en una caja sellada cuando su padre cayó en la cuenta de que podría lastimarse usándolo.

Solía sentarse en el piso de su habitación e imaginar cosas imposibles. A veces escribía sus sueños con tinta y luego los guardaba para cuando necesitara volver a leerlos y recordar sus maravillas.

El día que cumplió los quince años su padre falleció, quedando ella sola con su madre y hermano, quien sería el heredero de la familia aunque solo tuviera diez años de edad. Ella jamás llegaría a heredar por su condición de mujer, simplemente le daría el título de la familia a quien decidiera desposarla.

Ese día en el que se dio cuenta que su vida jamás avanzaría y estaría estancada para siempre fue el día en que tomó la determinación de salir fuera de la jaula de oro en la que siempre había vivido. Salió de su jaula y se internó en el bosque, el lugar mágico del que todos hablaban. Había quedado maravillada desde el primer instante que vio la fauna de tan magnífico lugar. Ese sitio irradiaba vida, magia. Era como si por fin sintiera la libertad tocándole la punta de sus dedos, anunciándole su presencia.

Ese día su vida entera había cambiado por completo, pero el corazón de un ser humano jamás deja de añorar cosas. Añoró a su padre, añoró el sentir que era especial para alguien. Deseaba sentirse una verdadera mujer y encontrar a alguien que la cuidara y protegiera, tal y como su padre lo deseaba.

Nunca supo exactamente lo que su corazón quería, no hasta el día en el que había salido al bosque. Fue el instante preciso en que sus ojos se encontraron con otros más salvajes y primitivos del color del oro, ¿o del fuego? El día en que su mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de un solo pensamiento. El día en el que había quedado prendada de ese ser que no era un humano, que estuvo a punto de matarla pero que, al final, había terminado robándole el corazón y el alma.

Y supo que se había enamorado de un demonio. De un ser sanguinario que había nacido para matar a sangre fría y que no debía llegar a tener ningún lazo con algún humano. De un ser que le calentaba el alma y el corazón.

Cuando supo que el destino la había marcado con los ojos de un demonio, fue demasiado tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demon eyes**

[AU] [Reto: La Pareja Ideal, del foro Hazme el amor]

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon.

 _Fic con dedicatoria especial a_ _ **Corazón de Mazapán**_ _._

 **{*—Capítulo único—*}**

— ¿Puedo…?—la dulce voz parecía acariciarle. — ¿quedarme contigo?

Esa pregunta había desencadenado todo. Su voz casi pareció ser una súplica y él no había podido resistirse. La acorraló contra el árbol más cercano y tomó posesión de su boca, explorándola en toda su extensión con la lengua.

No era la primera vez que compartían un beso, pero sí era la primera vez que la humedad se hacía presente. Invadió la boca femenina con su lengua y sintió a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos derretirse ante sus caricias. Se separó de su boca un instante, un _pequeño_ instante y la vio. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas arremolinadas… Y, claro, a él no pudo parecerle más hermosa. De hecho, para él _ella_ era la mujer más hermosa de toda la faz de la tierra. Podía sentirla removerse en su abrazo buscando como apegarse más a él y abrazarlo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Sus pequeñas manos se retorcían en su pecho sin saber qué hacer.

—I-InuYasha…—cuando su nombre salió de la boca femenina supo que no habría marcha atrás. —yo…

Las manos de la mujer se aferraron a los hombros masculinos y ella dejó que él acariciara su cuello con la punta de la nariz, llenándose de paso con su aroma. Las manos masculinas la sujetaban de las caderas y le impedían alejarse en lo más mínimo, aferrándola contra sí mismo e impidiendo cualquier intento de escapatoria que sabía que no se daría. Ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella, de eso estaba seguro al cien, su propio aroma la delataba.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Kagome? —su voz ronca le acarició la piel de su clavícula, besándola al mismo tiempo y humedeciéndola a su tacto.

Se refería a la pregunta de varios minutos antes, ella lo sabía. Esa pregunta en la que ella le pedía estar juntos siempre. No le había dado tiempo a decir nada cuando él ya le había abierto el yukata y le acariciaba su desnuda espalda con la punta filosa de sus garras, sin lastimarla. Sus manos eran ásperas al contacto con su piel, pero la hicieron sentir la mujer más amada en toda la faz de la tierra. Los labios y la lengua de él se dieron gusto con toda la piel de la extensión de su cuello dejando rastros húmedos que helaban con el contacto de la suave brisa que, a la vez, mecía sus cabellos en una suave caricia.

No podía describir la sensación de ser acariciada por él, solo podía asegurar que, de ser por ella, estaría así por siempre. Su lengua era áspera y le ponía la piel de gallina. Permitió que él la tocara y la besara de la forma en la que él quisiera. Los labios, colmillos y la lengua masculina le recompensaron gratamente. Sentía la humedad perteneciente a la boca de él dejando rastros en su pecho, recorriendo y degustando el contorno de sus pezones y, al final, irritando los mismos cuando entraron el contacto.

 _«Me está… ¿Chupando?»_

Se arqueó sin poder remediarlo y dejó ir un quejido al tiempo en que él le lamía la curva de su seno derecho hasta llegar a su hombro. Sentía que su cuerpo no podría soportarlo, que lo que sentía en el interior de su pecho necesitaba ser liberado.

—Yo te amo…

Y aquella fue la respuesta que él necesitaba. En un segundo ya estaba colocado sobre ella, habiendo dejado las ropas de ambos en algún lugar por ahí, abrazándola ardientemente. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo hacer contacto con su piel desnuda y no dudó para nada antes de volver a besarla. La quería consigo para siempre y lo mejor de todo era que ella quería lo mismo. Apretó ambos pechos antes de regresar a su boca, invadiéndola de nuevo y enterrando su lengua en ella.

La mujer logró dejar de lado su pudor y se concentró en sentirlo solo a _él,_ al demonio que le había robado el corazón. Podía sentirlo junto a ella, como su tacto le quemaba la piel con caricias abrasadoras. Sus manos habían pasado a acariciarle las piernas y los muslos mientras que su boca se encargaba de dejar marcas en sus hombros y su clavícula, como si las marcas anteriores no fueran suficientes.

Ella, mientras tanto, le abrazaba como podía, sintiendo que era lo único que podía hacer con su inexperiencia, además de enterrarle las uñas en la espalda de vez en cuando, en esos precisos instantes en que las sensaciones acumuladas se hacían imposibles de descargar.

—Te amo…—repitió en medio de un jadeó. Él la recompensó devastando su boca de nuevo y acariciando suavemente con sus dedos la delicada zona entre sus piernas. Sus dedos se encargaron de llenarla y bombearon con energía en su interior. La boca masculina sobre la suya le impedía emitir cualquier tipo de sonido pero no le impidió retorcerse a causa de las extrañas sensaciones que se le iban acumulando en su centro. Era como si tu tacto le quemara desde adentro, como si nada más en el mundo tuviera importancia en esos precisos momentos.

—InuYasha…

De lo único que luego pudo ser consciente era de cómo él le abría las piernas, acomodándose entre ellas. Después de eso solo sintió como algo duro y grande se enterraba en ella, rasgándole lo más profundo. Sintió el contacto completamente directo de sus cuerpos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir a través de sus ojos. Le había ardido y dolido como los mil demonios, y el dolor no la abandonó durante el resto del acto, pero podía sentirlo con ella, llenándola por dentro y enterrándose hasta el tope… todo sin soltarla en ningún instante.

—Eres mía. —murmuró contra su piel, rozándole con los colmillos y arañándole la piel, como si la marca de sus besos le fuera insuficiente.

Y entonces supo que InuYasha no solo se había convertido en el amor de su vida, sino también en una _necesidad_ de la cual jamás sería liberada.

OOo*oOOo*oOO

El día que salió al bosque por primera vez y conoció a InuYasha había sido _casi_ el mejor día de su vida. El mejor día había sido aquel en el que él le había prometido que la protegería aunque tuviera que dar la vida. No era una promesa de amor eterno bajo la luna ni nada parecido, pero para ella esas palabras significaban mucho más. Había quedado tan prendada que le había prometido quedarse siempre con él, acompañarle mientras él se lo permitiera. Le entregó su virginidad como prueba irrefutable de sus palabras ese día, le había entregado su alma.

Tal vez no había conseguido al hombre ideal que su padre ansiaba para ella, pero lo que había conseguido era mucho mejor a su punto de vista. El destino así lo había querido. El hilo rojo en los meñiques de ambos no era visible, pero ella sabía que _estaba allí_.

Había intentado decírselo a su madre, pero siempre tuvo el miedo de ser rechazada por ella a causa de eso. Además, no quería darle a su amada madre un descontento de ese tipo, a pesar de que para ella significara la felicidad eterna.

Había conseguido huir al bosque cada día para ver a InuYasha, él la esperaba la mayor parte de las veces. Al verlo la primera vez quedó sorprendida y temerosa de su aspecto. Lucía siempre salvaje, demoniaco, portando siempre una armadura plateada y, bajo ella, unos ropajes de color **rojo** que eran más resistentes que la misma armadura, inclusive al fuego. Portaba una katana en su cintura, una de las espadas más poderosas jamás creadas. Su cabello era del color de la plata y le llegaba más allá de la cintura, cubriéndole su ancha espalda. Sus ojos ámbares la habían hipnotizado desde el primer momento. Creyó que la mataría en ese instante, le habían enseñado que todo demonio era malo, que atacaba para matar y no tenían compasión con nadie, pero él había sido diferente. No la había atacado, simplemente la había estudiado durante unos segundos y luego le había dado la espalda, como si no tuviera interés en ella. El que llegaran a conversar fue pura casualidad y, al ver la soledad que lo embargaba aunque él no lo dijera, ella decidió volver a verlo.

Casi un año después él era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Te toca.

Parpadeó, dejando de lado sus pensamientos y observó a su hermano menor, Sôta, observándola con ojos aburridos mientras sujetaba una **caja** entre sus manos. Había ido a su habitación ese día porque él no se encontraba muy bien, así que se había propuesto distraerlo, pero quien se distrajo fue ella.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó.

Su hermano dejó ir un largo suspiro y dejó la caja a un lado del futón en el que estaba sentado y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que se lo dejaba pasar pero que la situación lo había cansado un poco. Al final, terminó saliendo de la habitación de su hermano para dejarlo dormir un rato. Comenzaba a anochecer, después de todo. Caminaba sin problemas por los pasillos gracias a la luz de las velas y un par de antorchas.

A veces se preguntaba qué sería si tuviera la libertad de hacer las cosas que ella quería por sobre lo demás. ¿Era acaso tan complicado el hecho de querer salir y disfrutar de una vida plena? Bueno, aunque técnicamente no _debía_ salir, ella lo hacía de todos modos y, hasta ese momento, no había nadie que la hubiera descubierto. No quería ver el rostro de su madre cuando supiera que _el hombre de su vida_ no era precisamente un… "hombre", ¿o contaba como hombre? En realidad no lo sabía, pero eso no era lo verdaderamente importante en esos instantes.

Sus pies la guiaron hacia su _salida secreta_ sin darse cuenta y, una vez más, salió del castillo sin ser vista. Necesitaba verle, más que nada en ese preciso instante. Él estaría esperándola, como siempre, lo sabía.

Y lo buscó. Juraba que lo buscó y lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas, pero él jamás apareció. Lo esperó toda la noche, pero no hubo rastros de su presencia ni nada parecido. En ese instante no pudo evitar que las dudas la asaltaran. ¿Él se había ido? ¿La había abandonado? Todo justo después de su primera noche juntos. Esperó una semana y tampoco ocurrió nada. Esperó dos, tres, cuatro… Llegó a esperar dos meses y de él no hubo rastros.

Sintió su corazón encogerse dentro de su pecho al igual que se sentía traicionada.

¿Él había jugado con sus sentimientos para poder mancillarla acaso?

Se negaba a creer que él la había abandonado así. Ella había visto la sinceridad y el brillo en sus ojos ámbares. El haber estado juntos no había sido una simple **ilusión**. Todo eso había sido mucho más.

Sintió que algo le picaba en el dorso de la mano, se dejó caer sobre las raíces de uno de los árboles que conformaban el bosque y dejó ir un suspiro mientras que se daba un manotazo en donde había sentido el pequeño piquete.

—Ugh…

Puso rápidamente sus sentidos alerta y tensó todo su cuerpo. Había escuchado la queja de un hombre, estaba segura, pero no podía ver a nadie cerca de ahí. ¿Y si solo había sido su imaginación?

—Ay, eso dolió.

Dio un respingo y dirigió su vista hacia un pequeño y singular punto que descubrió en su mano. Era en serio diminuto, pero podía notarse a una pequeña pulga demonio con ropas y todo que se sobaba la cabeza debido al _aplastamiento_ anterior.

— ¿Quién eres? —no se le ocurrió el poder preguntar otra cosa, pero estaba segura de que su voz sonaba confundida, puesto que así se sentía en ese preciso instante.

La pequeña pulga carraspeó y se sentó sobre el lugar donde anteriormente le había picado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía sus pequeños ojos hacia ella. Podía jurar que los ojos de ese demonio brillaban, como si la estuvieran estudiando detalladamente y, a la vez, admirando.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Kagome. —la pulga habló con voz solemne.

— ¿Señora? —parpadeó, confusa. Esa pulga debía conocerla (de algo tenía que saber su nombre), aunque no le cupiera en la cabeza que la llamara _señora_.

La pulga asintió sabiamente y le sonrió.

—Claro. —se puso en pie, pero a ella no le hizo la gran diferencia a que si estuviera sentado. —Déjeme presentarme. Soy Myôga, el fiel sirviente del señor InuYasha. —hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Y suyo, por supuesto.

La mujer parpadeó y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. ¿El sirviente de InuYasha? Él jamás había mencionado tener un sirviente ni nada parecido. Tal vez era reciente, después de todo, llevaba semanas sin verlo y sin hablar con él.

— ¿De InuYasha?

—Así es. —asintió el pequeño demonio. —He venido a conocerla.

— ¿A mí?

La pequeña pulga solo podía leer el desconcierto en las lagunas azules que componían las irises de la mujer. Sin duda su señor tenía un muy buen gusto y, la verdad, le enorgullecía que hubiera querido seguir el ejemplo de su padre y hubiera aceptado tener más trato con los humanos. Trato amable, obviamente, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que se había enamorado de una humana. La mujer casi apestaba con el aroma de su señor impregnado en su cuerpo, aunque, de hecho, esa era la idea. Su señor era un ser _realmente_ posesivo, no querría que nadie más se le acercara a la encantadora mujer, así que se molestó en dejar bien marcado su territorio.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó como respuesta a la pregunta formulada por ella. —Debía conocerla en persona.

— ¿A mí? —repitió. Sentía que ese demonio hablaba en un idioma completamente ajeno a ella.

—Claro. —se rascó un poco la cabeza con sus diminutas manos. —Es mi deber venir a presentarme con la mujer de mi señor.

— _¿Ahhhh?_

La mujer tenía ahora el rostro completamente rojo. ¿La mujer de su señor?

 _« ¿Yo? ¿La mujer de InuYasha? »_

La pulga, sin entender su reacción, decidió continuar hablando.

—Debe saber que es un gran honor para usted el ser la pareja de mi señor.

 _« ¿Honor? »_

— ¿De qué habla?

—Así es. Mi señor es uno de los demonios más poderosos que han pisado la tierra. —dijo con orgullo.

Ella solo lo observó durante algunos momentos.

— ¿No lo dice porque es su sirviente? —preguntó con desconfianza.

— ¡Claro que no!

Decidió que daría el tema por zanjado, había algo mucho más importante que ella deseaba saber.

— ¿Dónde está InuYasha?

La pregunta que llevaba semanas formulándose pero que no tenía una respuesta. El tan solo pensar que él la hubiera abandonado le destrozaba por dentro, no quería que todo aquello que ellos habían vivido juntos se esfumara.

—El señor InuYasha partió hace algunas semanas hacia el norte.

— ¿Hacia el norte? —repitió con confusión en la voz. — ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—También he venido para eso. El señor InuYasha me encargó venir a notificarle su partida. —exclamó inflando el pecho con orgullo, como si hablara de una de las misiones más importantes en el mundo.

— ¡Se fue hace dos meses! —exclamó, cortándole el monólogo que seguro le seguiría a sus palabras.

—Sí, eh, bueno… Puede que me haya atrasado un poco. —jugueteó con sus pequeñas manos, sintiéndose avergonzado ante la presencia de la mujer.

— ¿Por qué dice que soy su mujer?

Luego de sentirse liberada por las palabras de la pulga, hizo otra pregunta. Al menos ahora sabía que él no la había abandonado como ella pensaba.

—Es obvio, la ha marcado.

— ¿Marcado?

—Oh, no debe preocuparse. Solo los demonios pueden ver la marca. —le restó importancia.

Bien, tenía la mente completamente en blanco.

Se había quedado a escuchar lo que el sirviente de InuYasha tenía que decirle, pero luego regresó junto a su madre y hermano. Había decidido que InuYasha le debía muchas explicaciones, pero que ella escucharía cada una de ellas. Lo esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario, estaba segura de que él regresaría por ella, y nada podría ponerla más feliz.

Su felicidad estaba con él.

Con el ser de ojos demoniacos.

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
